


Punchy Valentine's

by devil



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Valentine's Day inspired fics about the boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punchy Valentine's

“Little Mac, I got this just for you!” Glass Joe holds out a giant red heart to the boy. It’s one of the one’s that filled with chocolates. "Happy Valentine’s, my best friend!“

"Wow, Joe, thanks!” The boy grins, taking it. It’s big enough he has trouble holding it in one arm.

“I thought I should get it in the biggest size, since I know Doc will probably try to take some.” Joe laughs.

Mac points at him, nodding. “Good thinking.”

He notices the writing on that’s not English, and not it’s not French. Joe probably spent a lot of money on these, where ever they came from, so they had to be good. He was practically drooling just thinking about it. But then he remembers.

“Oh, right. I feel a little bad now.” He digs in the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out a store bought card and key chain with a stuffed Koala bear. "It kind of pales in comparison, but it’s the thou–“

Joe grabs them from Mac’s hands, face lighting up. "Little Mac, they are wonderful! Thank you so much! I will cherish them forever!” He pulls the boy into a hug. "Happy Valentine’s day!“

Mac sets the chocolates to the floor, and hugs him back. "Happy Valentine’s day, buddy!”

…

Mac huffs, trying to clear his bed. There’s flowers, chocolates, and stuffed animals covering it, and most of his small room. Doc knocks, and he groans, knowing he’s bring in more gifts from him. It made him feel bad, he loved his fans, and he loved they loved him, especially enough to send gifts like this, but sometimes it was a little too much.   
Just like he suspects, Doc comes in with a box in hand.

“You can just keep it, Doc. My floor is going to disappear soon!”

“This one’s are actually from me.”

“Oh.” The boy sheepishly smiles and takes the box. 

“But if you’re insisting I start having things,” Doc picks up a box of chocolates. And then another. And another. "Can I take these?“

"Of course, Doc.” Mac carefully takes the bow off the box.

Doc notices a large stuffed frog on the bed, and picks that up. “…and this?”

“Yeah,” Little Mac laughs, opening up the box. Inside is all of Little Mac’s favorite candies, movie tickets, and a couple small figures for his miniatures collection.

The boy beams, getting up and hugging the man. "Thanks, Doc.“ 

"You’re welcome, son!” Doc pats him on the back. A box of chocolates on the dresser catches his eye and he reaches for it. “…just gonna take these too.”

…

Von Kaiser steps into the gym, ready to teach. "C'mon kids. Let’s get to business!“

"It’s Valentine’s Day, today!” One of them calls out. 

“Men do not take breaks just because of silly holidays!” Von Kaiser raises his fists. 

“But we made you a card!” Another says, and they all chatter happily. One of the boys pulls it out from inside a bag, and hands it to him. It’s got to be at least two feet tall, made from construction paper. There’s crudely cut out paper hearts glued to the outside, and glitter is pouring from it.

Von Kaiser opens it up, and there’s a drawing of him with all of his students around him. Each student is drawn differently. They apparently all took turns drawing themselves in. Above the drawing it says “Thank you for being our teacher, old man.” The man’s breath catches in his chest.

“Are you crying?” 

“N-no. Boxer’s don’t cry.” Von Kaiser wipes his eyes.

One of the kids whisper to the other, “says the guy who cries all the time.”

“Thank you, for this, children.”

They all give a different response, and run up to him, hugging him. He crouches down so he can hug them too.

…

Bear Hugger trudges through the snow in the woods, basket under one arm a picnic table he’s dragging in the other. It was freezing out today, not that he minded too much, but every so often he had to sniffle, and his nose was pretty red. 

He comes to a clearing in the woods, and puts the table down, the basket on top of it. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he bellows out, “Come on out, I brought food!”  
At first, there’s nothing. Then, slowly, animals start coming out of the woods. Hugger grins, taking food out of the basket and setting out on tiny plates for the animals. He, of course, made sure to get things that were safe for them to eat. 

“Who says Valentine’s Day is just for people?” He chuckles, giving some treats to a rabbit.

…

Hondo plays with his tie, looking around the restaurant. He was starting to get antsy, though that was probably his fault for getting there so early. He still couldn’t believe he let Aran talk him into this. The Irishman went on, and on, and on, about how beautiful his sister was, and how he didn’t want her to be alone for Valentine’s Day, and how Hondo should take her out. This wasn’t the first time he tried to set him up with his sister, but it was the time he was the most annoying about it. Just to get him to be quiet, he agreed to take her out, but on the thirteenth. It felt less weird that way.

Tapping his fingers on the table, he sighs. She better be as great as Aran was saying she was.

After a few more moments of waiting, he finally sees a girl coming toward his table. She’s tall, and kind of bulky, with long red hair. Hondo squints, she sorta looked just like…

“…Aran?”

“I’m Shannon, Aran’s sister,” he tries to talk in a higher voice than usual, sitting down at the table. "He’s younger, but people think we’re twins all the time.“

Hondo rolls his eyes. "Aran what are you doing?”

“I–” He tries to talk feminine again, but Hondo gives him a look.

“Alright,” he finally uses his normal tone of voice. "Me sister didn’t want to come, and I didn’t want you to feel bad.“

"So you thought, instead of telling me the date was canceled, you would come down here dressed as a girl instead?” After he said it, Hondo realizes it’s exactly something Aran would do. Obviously.

“Of course! Yer me best mate.”

“Did your sister put your make up on for you?” 

“Nah, I did it meself. It’s really good, isn’t it?”

Hondo shakes his head. "You know, you could have just come down here dressed normally.“

"I considered, but dresses are so comfortable, ya know?”

Hondo looks down, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. He loved his friend, no matter how annoying he was.

…

“I know, you don’t really like this holiday, you grumpy bunch of no fun, but I got this for ya, man.” Super Macho Man hands his boyfriend a card. "I paid someone to make it, but the idea was mine.“

On the outside, it’s simple and red with a heart on it. It’s made out of some fake leathery material. Mr. Sandman opens it to find a collage of photos of Macho Man inside. It’s completely filled with pictures, except for one blank spot in the corner, where he’s put his autograph as if he was signing this for a fan. 

"It’s totally sweet, right?”

“It sure is something.” Sandman mumbles, setting it down. "You know, I actually got you a gift, too.“

"Awesome! Give it!”

Mr. Sandman opens a drawer, and pulls out a photograph of Macho Man. "Happy Valentine’s Day.“

Macho Man takes it with a gasp. "Dude, I love it!”

…

Don examines the envelope. It’s unmarked, the only defining feature a red heart sealing it closed. It smells like perfume, roses. It’s the same as it is every year. Carefully, he opens it, and takes out the letter inside.

“To my one and only love,

There is no other man like you on this planet. You’re beautiful, perfect in ever way. If there was ever a being who could trick other’s into thinking they were a god living among us, it would be you. My love for you burns strong, and true. No one will ever compare to you.

Love,

Don Flamenco.”

The mans tears up. He was right, he truly was the best. Taking out a pen, he gets to writing his letter to himself for next year.

…

“Little Mac, wait up!” 

Just about to leave the gym, Mac looks back to see Disco Kid running up to him. 

“Boy, am I glad I caught you! You’re one of the few people I didn’t have to mail these out to!” He has a messenger bag that he rummages through. "Ah! There it is!“ He pulls out a pink envelope and hands it to him. "Here you go, it’s for you!”

Mac takes it, and opens it. On the inside there’s a candy bracelet, a sucker, and a large Valentine’s card. Mac looks over the card, smiling. There’s a drawing of a cat and some boxing gloves on it. It reads “You’re a knock out!”

“Wow, I can’t believe you founds something like this.” 

“Yeah! I had to search online for hours, but I found the perfect Valentine’s card for you, and everyone else in the WVBA!”

“You got a personal one for everyone?” Mac is a little impressed.

“Yep! Even the referee! Oh and Doc, too! Can you give this to him?” Disco Kid digs out another card from his bag after Little Mac nods. The man grins then, pointing to the card Little Mac has. "I made sure to pick out the cutest one for you, because you’re the best, Little Mac! I’m so happy to be able to call you my friend!“

The boy blushes. "T-thanks. I wish I had known you were doing this, I would have gotten you something, too.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby! All I need on Valentine’s Day is knowing I’ve spread the love, and made people smile! And I made you smile, didn’t I?”

“Yeah!” Mac smiles wide for him.

“Then I’m all set! Now excuse me, I have to go deliver one to the referee. Aran knew where he lived, for some reason.” Disco Kid waves the boy off, heading out to spread the love even more.

…

Clover whines, crawling up and laying on Aran’s chest. The big dog noses his face. Lucky sits on the end of the couch, watching his owner. Neither of them are happy, both know their owner isn’t either.

“It’s okay, you guys.” Aran scratches Clover on her head, and behind the ears, and rubs Lucky with his foot. "Everything’s fine.“ It’s a lie, but they’re dogs, so he doesn’t think they’re going to mind. They seem to calm down at least. 

The phone hasn’t rang once for him today. Or yesterday. And it was getting pretty late, in Ireland at least. It took a little while for Aran to get a hang of the whole timezone thing, but he knew Raphael should have called him by now. He said he was going to. Aran even tried calling him a few times earlier, but got nothing.  
Now, normally, Aran wouldn’t be so distraught over such things. But it was Valentine’s Day, and while he wasn’t that much of a romantic, he knew his boyfriend thought things like this were special. When Aran told him he wouldn’t be able to go to the states for their first year together, the older man was so disappointed. It’s not like he could say no to helping his mom with dog training, though.

Maybe he was mad at him for that.

Aran huffs, picking the phone up off the table, dialing the man’s number again. It rings, and just like earlier, there’s no response.   
There must be some kind of noise in another room, because both his dogs forget about him quickly, jumping up and running out of the room. The man throws his arm over his eyes. Maybe he should just forget about it.

"Aran!” His mom calls out. "Come out here, sweetie.“

The man groans, stuffing the phone in his pocket, just in case. "What do ya need, mom, I’ve–” he cuts himself off, eyes widening. Raphael in his doorway, smiling with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Surprise.” Raphael laughs, face going red. "I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to–“

Aran grabs him by the face, cutting him off with a kiss, and then pulls him into a hug. "I’m so happy you’re here.”


End file.
